Here a Lee, there a Lee, everywhere a Lee a Lee
by caitygrace
Summary: Takes place after Journey's End. Part of Donna Noble's song is over, but what songs are still out there in the universe? Can the Doctor find someone he's been looking for, someone that will help Donna? But what if this person makes Donna remembers?
1. Chapter 1

_I was gonna be with you. Forever._

The Doctor tries to concentrate on the sheet music in front of him. Half note, C… Music is simple. Music is just organized sound, counting, and numbers. She was good with numbers… mastered the Dewey Decimal System in two days. But this music was _her_… so it was everything but simple.

_Rest of my life, traveling... in the TARDIS. The Doctor-Donna._

He dips the quill into the black ink and whistles another note, hoping that this note will change the piece. That this note will make it less sad. With Ode to the Universe completed, the Doctor turns now to the song inside of Donna. The song that he can't stop from leaking out of his quill onto the paper.

_Oh my god... I can't go back. Don't make me go back._

The Doctor takes a quick gasp in, trying to ease the knot growing in his throat. Crying now won't change anything. Crying now can't save her memory. The thought of her is intense, like having both hearts ripped from his chest.

_Doctor, please, please don't make me go back!_

The Doctor knocks over the ink bottle and sends the quill flying across the room. He isn't usually prone to such outbursts, but it was _he_ who killed her. The Doctor rips the sheet music in half. _He _killed everything good about Donna Noble. He rips the music again. _He _destroyed the brave and brilliant woman who saved the world, the universe, and left just a shadow of that woman. _He sent her back to a mundane life where she thinks she means nothing to the world, but in reality the entirety of creation was singing her name, realising her need to shout at the world until she was heard. The world has heard her, but she can never hear their thanks. _

_Doctor, please, please don't make me go back!_

Looking down, the Doctor realises he just destroyed another small part of Donna. He frantically begins to piece the strips of music back together in front of him, regretting his moment of anger. He reaches automatically for his Sonic Screwdriver and almost throws that across the room as well when he remembers that the Sonic Screwdriver doesn't do wood, so it certainly won't do paper. A flash of Donna screaming, "What, it doesn't do wood," at him while they were trying to escape the Vashta Nerada makes him laugh, but he stops quickly. It is too soon to laugh, laughter would have to wait.

_What about you? You alright?_

He looks down at the bits of paper in front of him and laughs again, unable to stop himself. He answers the Donna that is haunting his mind in the same way that he answered her in the library, "I'm always alright."

_Is alright special Time Lord code for really not alright at all?_

"Yeah Donna, it is. And I'm always alright."

_Cause I'm alright too._

"I know you are," he whispers, picking up the scraps of music in front of him and stuffs them into a pocket inside of his suit. He begins to walk to the center of the TARDIS, getting prepared to take off once again, always onward.

_Your friend, Professor Song, she knew you in the future but she didn't know me. What happens to me? Because when she heard my name, when she looked at me…_

He stops, frozen in place. Why that memory? Why would that pop into his head? Why? Now he knew why Professor River Song didn't know Donna in the future, but why _that_ memory?

_There wasn't even anyone called Lee in the Library that day. I expect he could have had a different name out here but let's be honest, he wasn't real was he?_

"Brilliant," he shouts and pulls out his glasses. If the Doctor could find him, if the Doctor could find Lee and bring him to Donna, maybe they could live the life they were meant to have when saved in the library. That is, if Lee was real and not just a figment of Donna's imagination. The Doctor ran over to the controls of the TARDIS and began shouting things out into the room, maybe expecting someone to answer him, or just because he has always thought out loud.

_I made up the perfect man. Gorgeous, adores me, and hardly ever speak a word._

The Doctor tears off his glasses and put them back into his pocket. Even if Lee is real, even if he was some place in the universe, that is everything the Doctor knows about him: He was gorgeous, adored Donna, and hardly ever spoke a word. How could the Doctor find a man that possibly doesn't exist, and if he does, his name isn't actually Lee. But he had to try, he just _had to try. _Where could he start though? There is the entire universe to search, every place and every time, and all he knows of this Lee is that he's gorgeous, adores Donna, and hardly ever speaks a word!

____________________________ To be Continued______________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes Donna Noble feels as if she is talking in a dream, that the world she treads on is not the world she is meant to be a part of. She takes a quick look at her watch, 7:30, and begins to run. Her mother is forcing her into yet another job interview, this one is yet again for Jival Chowdry's local Photocopying business… and she is late. She stops running, feeling that taking a job at the Photocopying joint would change the world.

"Weird blue box…" someone mutters as they pass her on the street, where she is still frozen in place.

Donna looks for the person who spoke the words in the crowd, but she can't locate them. The words seem so important, something from her past. Her mobile begins to ring, breaking her from her frozen position. She pulls the phone out of her pocket, Mum.

"Donna Noble, what are you doing," Sylvia demands, "You're supposed to be a job interview!"

"Just checking up on me then? Mum, I don't want this job! I thought I made that clear."

Sylvia yells, "You need a job, Donna. You can't just walk through life without one."

"There is just something I don't like about taking this one, Mum. I just can't do it, I'll see you later," Donna whispers into the phone.

"Alright Donna," there is a long pause, "I love you."

"I know that Mum, but when'd you start saying it all the time?"

"Donna."

"I love you too."

Donna hangs up her phone and begins to walk in the opposite direction of Jival Chowdry's.


End file.
